gogalacticfandomcom-20200214-history
Kevin Sorbo
Kevin David Sorbohttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kevin_Sorbo#cite_note-filmr-0 (born September 24, 1958) is an American actor best known for the roles of Hercules in Hercules: The Legendary Journeys, Captain Dylan Hunt in Andromeda and Kull in Kull the Conqueror. Sorbo was born in Mound, Minnesota, where he attended Mound Westonka High School. He is the son of Ardis, a nurse, and Lynn Sorbo, a junior high school mathematics and biology teacher. He is of Norwegian descent and was raised in a Lutheran family.[2] Sorbo attended Minnesota State University Moorhead and worked as a model for print and television advertising in the 1980s. Career Highlights *Sorbo started his acting career in the late 1980s making guest appearances in several television series such as 1st & Ten, Murder She Wrote and The Commish. *He was considered for and lost out to Dean Cain as Superman in Lois and Clark: The New Adventures of Superman and was a possible contender for the role of Agent Mulder in The X Files which went to David Duchovny. *In 1994, he shot to fame when he played the role of Hercules in the television film Hercules and the Amazon Women. This was the first in a series of television films that served as pilots for the TV series Hercules: The Legendary Journeys, which ran from 1995 to 1999. *Sorbo also guest-starred as Hercules in episodes of the 1995-2001 spin-off series Xena: Warrior Princess and provided the voice of Hercules in the 1998 direct-to-video animated film Hercules and Xena - The Animated Movie: The Battle for Mount Olympus. *Other voice-over work followed, with Sorbo providing the voices of Reiko and Quan Chi in the 1997 video game Mortal Kombat 4. In between the years playing Hercules, he played his first leading film role in Kull the Conqueror (1997). *In 1997, while on a publicity tour for Kull the Conqueror and between the 4th and 5th seasons of Hercules, Sorbo experienced an aneurysm in his shoulder, which led to three strokes. As a result, he was weakened for the next several years, a condition that he and the producers of Hercules kept secret from the public. (Sorbo only revealed the details in 2011.) During the last two seasons of Hercules, the 5th and 6th, which aired in 1998 and 1999, Sorbo was given a reduced filming schedule to accommodate his condition, and more guest stars were brought in. *After Hercules came to an end, Sorbo played the starring role of Captain Dylan Hunt in the science-fiction drama series Andromeda from 2000 to 2005. In 2006, he played a recurring role on the final season of The O.C and guest-starred in the sitcom Two and a Half Men. In 2007, he starred in the direct-to-video film Walking Tall: The Payback, which was a sequel to the 2004 film Walking Tall. He reprised his role in the second sequel, Walking Tall: Lone Justice which released later that year. He also starred in the Lifetime Channel film Last Chance Café, the Hallmark Channel film Avenging Angel, co-starring his real life wife Sam Jenkins and guest starred as a bounty hunter in the season-two episode "Bounty Hunters!" of the series Psych. He appeared in the 2008 spoof film Meet the Spartans, which was a box office success[4] despite being universally negatively reviewed by critics.[5] He starred in the Albert Pyun directed SciFi Vampire flick Tales of the Ancient Empire.[6] *Sorbo voiced one of the main protagonists, Prometheus, in the Wii First Person Shooter video game, The Conduit. *Sorbo returned to the role of Hercules, albeit in a more sinister portrayal, in the video game God of War III released for the PlayStation 3 in March 2010. Personal Life Sorbo married actress Sam Jenkins, whom he met when she had a guest role on Hercules, on January 5, 1998. Sorbo is the spokesman and chair of A World Fit For Kids! (AWFFK!), a non-profit organization that trains teenagers to become mentors to younger children. Filmography See Also: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kevin_Sorbo#Filmography References #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kevin_Sorbo#cite_ref-filmr_0-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kevin_Sorbo#cite_ref-filmr_0-1 ''b] Kevin Sorbo Biography (1958-), filmreference.com #'^' KSJAA - Kevin Sorbo bio 1963-77 #'^' Kevin Sorbo Reveals He's Had Several Strokes, Sara Hammel, People, October 2, 2011 #'^' http://www.the-numbers.com/charts/weekly/2008/20080125.php #'^' http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/meet_the_spartans/ #'^' Pre-Order Tales of an Ancient Empire; New Work-in-Progress Screengrab External links *Kevin Sorbo Official Web Site *Kevin Sorbo at the Internet Movie Database Category:Actors Category:Non-Power Rangers actors Category:Actors who are/were models Category:Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena